


Boy from my dreams

by Mituni14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Short, Why Did I Write This?, a lot of grammatical mistakes, bill's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mituni14/pseuds/Mituni14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is having dreams about mystery boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy from my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So my next fanfiction. Yay! I know it was very long time since my last fanfic. You know school. But now I will have more time because I had my last exam and my schedule has changed.

I don’t know when I started having these dreams. At first I ignored them, thinking they were just silly dreams. But whenever I had them _he_ always appeared.

 

We were usually sitting under the big oak tree. He was reading some book or writing in the journal. Somehow I really liked watching him doing this ,because he always would make such cute face when trying to concentrate . But I liked even more when he was talking about what happened in book , sometimes he could rant about it for good hour or two. Or showing me his work, like research about unicorns. Apparently they were jerks.

 

Once in the while I had strange dreams. Sometimes we would lay on the grass at night stare at the starry sky. He always took my hand and point at constellations and explain their meaning. I kinda liked it.

Sometimes he was crying and holding my cheek saying “I’m sorry” over and over again. He always had that sad smile on his face. I really didn’t liked seeing him like that. It really upsets me.

 

After sometime I started to notice that I had no control over my movement. I found it quiet strange. Every time I wanted to move I couldn’t. It was creepy. But what was even more creepier is that I couldn’t even talk when I wanted. It felt like I wasn’t in control of my actions, like someone else was in control of my body and I was just watching from their point of view.

 

Another thing I noticed is that these dreams were sometimes repeating themselves.

So I started to wonder if these dreams are even dreams. They seems more like memories playing over and over again.

Maybe they were …I don’t know.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Only crazy person would fell in love with someone who doesn’t even exists.

 

Well call me crazy because I fell in love with that boy. At first I brushed it off as a silly feelings but after sometime these feelings started to grow stronger.

 

I guess it was unavoidable…

 

But who wouldn’t fell in love with him. The boy with mysterious eyes. His eyes were round and had the most beautiful shade of brown I have even seen. There was something about them that made me look at them. Maybe their color , mix between dark wood and deep forest green, or maybe the fact that they were always filled with curiosity for the world around him and mystery. I still don’t know.

I also liked his chestnut hair. I always wanted to run my fingers through them. To feel them. I always thought they must be very soft and fluffy.

I wanted to feel his lips against mine, though they would be probably a bit chapped, from constantly biting them.

I should also mention his birthmark on his forehead the Big Dipper. He usually hide it under hair . Don’t know why. It only makes him more interesting.

 

 

I don’t even know if I’ll meet him in this or next life but I can always hope and wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. you made it to the end congratulations. 
> 
> OK I NEED HELP WITH MY NEXT FANFICTION. I relaized that if I want fic to have more than 2 chapters and pretty decnt description I can't write it on my own. Why? Well english isn't my first language and it's a bit of a problem to write one chapter with at least 1000 words. Plus I bet people would read fic with beautiful description that something like "He is pretty I love him ". So please if someone is willing to help me let me know! You can contact me through tumblr by sending me a ask or message. My tumblr is Mituni14.


End file.
